La dernière forêt
by Dame de coeur
Summary: OS Défi du Poney Fringant. La Grande Peste dévaste la Terre du Milieu, et des Elfes d'Imladris, ayant reçu un appel à l'aide, sont en route...


**Voilà ma réponse à un énième défi du Poney, cette fois-ci sur la Grande Peste du Tiers Age. Ze vous aimeuh, et vous dédie cet OS ! **

**Mes références pour cet OS sont les Appendices du SdA et les Contes et Légendes Inachevés. **

**Disclaimer :**** Tout ce que vous reconnaissez ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que m'inspirer du monde créé par Tolkien. **

**Seuls certains personnages sortent de mon imagination. Pour leurs noms je me suis comme d'habitude inspirée du sindarin (qui ne m'appartient pas non plus !). J'essaie d'utiliser les sources les plus fiables possibles, mais toute erreur d'interprétation etc… est de ma faute. Il en est de même pour les quelques mots de sindarin que je peux parfois utiliser dans les dialogues.**

**La dernière forêt**

TA 1636

Dúnithil soupira une énième fois ; son souffle se condensa dans l'air ambiant plutôt frisquet et s'échappa en volutes de ses lèvres.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel d'un blanc laiteux, que les cimes nues des arbres alentours ne cachaient guère. En cette fin du mois d'octobre, il n'avait pas encore neigé en Eriador, mais cela ne saurait tarder.

Sa monture s'ébroua soudain violemment, et elle passa une main apaisante dans son poil dru tout en murmurant les mots « _Sídh, Imroch, sídh_ (1) ». Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'étalon se montrait agité, et Dúnithil savait qu'elle ne l'avait calmé que pour quelques minutes. D'ailleurs, Imroch n'était pas le seul à être gagné par cette même nervosité.

Dúnithil elle-même était agacée, et bien qu'elle ne pût déterminer s'il en était de même pour les autres membres de son groupe, leurs montures montraient toutes des signes plus ou moins variés de leur trouble. Même Nardál s'agitait de temps à autre malgré la main ferme de Baralach, pourtant sans contestation le meilleur cavalier de leur compagnie.

L'Elfe avait du mal à expliquer ce mal-être : elle avait en effet toujours aimé la forêt. La forêt avait été une attraction, alors qu'elle n'avait été qu'une enfant ayant grandi, recluse, dans une ville qu'elle n'avait que rarement quittée. La forêt avait été un refuge, alors qu'elle avait dû fuir cette même ville en proie aux flammes. La forêt avait été un réconfort, alors qu'elle se souvenait de tout ce qui avait brûlé avec sa ville natale.

Ces bois avaient quelque chose d'oppressant et d'hostile ; les arbres murmurant semblaient conspirer entre eux, leurs troncs torturés semblaient vouloir encercler la compagnie. Les Elfes n'étaient pas bienvenus.

Dúnithil n'avait pas quitté la vallée protégée d'Imladris depuis des siècles ; et ses quelques rares voyages jusqu'à celui-ci avaient tous été contraints : elle n'avait jamais compris la soif de découverte qui avait poussé ses parents, à l'aube du Second Age, à quitter les rivages du Lindon pour s'installer en Eregion.

Non. Pour elle au contraire, voyager déterrait de vieux souvenirs amers, un passé qu'elle préférait oublier mais qui ne cessait jamais vraiment de la hanter.

Pourtant elle avait accepté de faire partie de cette expédition. Là encore, sa décision avait sans doute à voir avec son passé. Si personne ne lui était venu en aide quand elle en avait eu besoin, elle n'aurait jamais survécu jusqu'au Tiers Age. Elle aurait péri comme tant d'autre, bien que longtemps sa fierté qui parfois tournait à l'arrogance l'avait empêchée d'accepter un tel état de fait.

Les derniers Dúnedain du Cardolan avaient envoyé un messager à Imladris. Ils étaient, comme tant d'Humains, touchés par la Grande Peste que rien ne semblait arrêter, et demandaient l'aide des Elfes. Le messager, trop gravement atteint, n'avait pas longtemps survécu une fois sa tâche accomplie. Elrond n'était pas ignorant de la situation dramatique que traversaient nombres de royaumes mortels, mais il avait été surpris par la rapidité foudroyante du Fléau, et ainsi n'avait pu aider le Gondor trop éloigné et empêcher la ruine de la famille royale. Il savait également que nombre d'Humains, si superstitieux, n'auraient jamais accepté les soins des Elfes. Et Imladris avait ses propres soucis : à chaque année qui passait, la proximité d'Angmar se faisait plus menaçante. Les Elfes de Fondcombe avaient leur propre cité à défendre et protéger.

Pourtant, ces Dúnedain avaient passé outre leur superstition, et avaient cherché leur salut auprès des Elfes. Elrond avait accepté sans attendre : il fallait agir vite car la Peste tuait vite et bien.

On avait proposé à Dúnithil prendre part à l'expédition, car elle avait l'entraînement des guérisseurs et l'expérience d'années passées sous la tutelle d'Elrond. Elle savait également manier l'arc qu'elle portait sur l'épaule, elle pouvait ainsi se défendre si nécessaire.

On avait requis son aide ; elle n'avait pu refuser.

Une bourrasque fraîche la tira brusquement de ses pensées et lui fouetta le dos, et ses tresses sombres lui cachèrent un instant la vue. Ce même coup de vent secoua les branches alentours, et l'Elfe crut entendre les murmures agacés des arbres.

Quelle ambiance lugubre !

Imroch fit soudain un écart ; Dúnithil, surprise, se pencha en avant et manqua de peu une branche basse. A nouveau, quelques mots apaisants murmurés suffirent à calmer l'étalon.

Devant elle, Baralach tourna la tête.

« Ca va ? s'enquit-il, retenant sa monture, Nardál, le temps qu'Imroch les rattrape.

- Imroch est agité, mais j'arrive encore à l'apaiser aisément » répondit Dúnithil, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

Elle croisa le regard grave de Baralach, et fut un instant déstabilisée par le sérieux de ses yeux gris habituellement si rieurs.

« Les chevaux sont nerveux, en effet, comme nous le sommes tous. Mais si Imroch devient trop incontrôlable, n'oublie pas que tu peux échanger de monture avec Tirnil par exemple. Silivren est peut-être plus prévisible, finit par remarquer Baralach.

Dúnithil préféra ignorer une telle suggestion :

- Il n'est pas étonnant que nous soyons préoccupés, je n'ose imaginer une forêt moins accueillante que celle-ci.

Baralach hocha la tête, mais l'espace d'un instant ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé.

- En effet, acquiesça-t-il. Cela fait certainement longtemps que ces bois n'ont pas vu la présence des Elfes, et ainsi ils ne nous accueillent pas à bras ouverts, je l'accorde. Mais j'ai connu pire.

Ses traits se crispèrent soudain.

- Mais je suis inquiet. Il y a autre chose… comme une présence malintentionnée. Plus on s'approche de l'endroit où est censé être le village, plus… C'est peut-être cette… maladie, je l'ignore. Je crains que nous n'arrivions trop tard… »

Dúnithil ne répondit rien. Il était vrai que, n'ayant quitté Imladris pendant longtemps, elle ne pouvait deviner comment se comportaient les arbres dans ces contrées sauvages. Elle avait l'habitude de toujours se sentir acceptée dans les bois, mais elle ne connaissait que la forêt docile environnant la vallée et les rives de la Bruinen.

Elle avait par contre davantage d'expérience en ce qui concernait les maladies, même si celle-ci restait limitée à des cas très isolés. Etant guérisseuse, elle avait développé quelques capacités d'empathie. Elle ressentait ainsi l'angoisse ou la douleur de ses patients, mais jamais elle n'avait connu cette impression de « présence malveillante ».

Même quand elle avait essayé de traiter le Dúnadan, qui avait périt de la Peste en essayant de sauver les siens.

Quelle était donc la nature de ce qui les rendait tous agités ? Cela lui était familier…

Son regard se porta sur le tronc presque grimaçant d'un arbre particulièrement torturé…

_Elle regardait le feu dévaster tout ce qu'elle avait connu et aimé. _

_Elle le voyait torturer le chêne qui l'avait abritée de son ombre tant de fois, et qui a présent semblait se tordre, fou de douleur. Il y eut soudain un craquement sinistre, et une branche torsadée s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol._

_Les flammes consumaient tout, et son esprit était trop hébété pour entendre encore les cris d'effroi ou les hurlements sauvages qui la pourchassaient partout où elle allait._

_Mais elle voyait les flammes, ces flammes destructrices qui emplissaient toute sa vision._

_Tout semblait être en feu, tout semblait brûler…_

_Ost-in-Edhil brûlait..._

_Les flammes dansaient et virevoltaient devant ses yeux, tandis que les derniers rayons du soleil couchant enflammaient le ciel._

_Elle continuait d'observer les flammes, alors même qu'on lui avait pris la main et qu'elle avait fui loin, toujours plus loin._

Un corbeau s'éleva brusquement dans les airs en croassant, tirant Dúnithil de ses souvenirs. Imroch s'immobilisa sans prévenir, et sa cavalière dut une fois de plus l'apaiser.

Son sang se glaça. Elle savait pourquoi à présent cette impression lui était familière…

« Il y a quelqu'un… ou quelque chose… là-bas » murmura Baralach.

Dúnithil se rendit compte qu'ils s'étaient tous arrêtés.

« Ami… ou Ennemi ? » conclut Baralach, qui referma sa poigne sur le pommeau de son épée.

Le regard de Dúnithil était fixé sur le corbeau qui s'éloignait.

oooOoooOoooOooo

Le corbeau survola très peu de temps la cime des arbres ; il replongea rapidement dans les fourrés.

Il se posa gracieusement sur le sol, ses serres se refermant sur la pointe noire d'une flèche.

Un pas lourd s'approcha, mais cela ne troubla aucunement l'oiseau, qui regarda fixement les rictus haineux et satisfaits qui lui faisaient face.

Le piège tendu par Angmar pouvait à présent se refermer sur les Elfes.

**Note :**

**(1) En sindarin ; littéralement « Paix, Imroch, paix »**


End file.
